Problem: How many integers are between $(10.2)^3$ and $(10.3)^3$?
Explanation: We want to count the integers from the first one greater than $10.2^3$ to the last one less than $10.3^3$. We note that $(a+b)^3=a^3+3a^2b+3ab^2+b^3$ for any $a,b$. Using this expansion for $(10+.2)^3$ and $(10+.3)^3$, we have: \begin{align*}
(10+.2)^3&=10^3+300\cdot .2+30\cdot .04+.008\\
(10+.3)^3&=10^3+300\cdot .3+30\cdot .09+.027
\end{align*}We add up, and find the first to be $1061.208$ and the second to be $1092.727$. Thus, we want to count the integers between 1062 and 1092, inclusive; there are $\boxed{31}$ of these.